S01Ep03 Metar Colony
"Phase One is complete. The Followers have been brought into the light. Federation activity within the Ildius System has advanced enough to achieve the objective; though, my actions taken during the first phase might make difficult my role in the second." - James Maxwell to the Council. S01Ep03 Metar Colony S01Ep03 Metar Colony is the third episode of Star Trek Eternity's Season 1. It began on October 8, 2010 and saw the crew of the starship Eternity called back into the Fringe War three months after a well deserved shoreleave. Absconded from their former charges now that the Followers of Nero's existence is brought to light, an underground campaign to weed out the splinter cells existing in the hierarchy of both Starfleet and Klingon governments commence; a joint operation between Starfleet Intelligence and Klingon Intelligence. Eventually this leads to the possibility of an existing FON Base located in the northern regional caps of Ildius 3, the location of Starfleet's Metar Colony. This becomes the site of the largest engagement openly made during the Fringe War. SummaryCategory:Episodes Prologue "If the Klingon High Council hadn't been involved, I'd have each of you up on charges. But now, since you and your little band of pirates have all been named, 'Heroes of the Klingon Empire,' the political weathervane has turned an about face. Overnight, the Admiralty has completely changed it's tune, from, 'string 'em up,' to, 'we knew it all along and had to act as we did to support the mission.' So over my objections, you all get to roam free. Not so, your Captain" -Captain Kronauer to Colin Byrne. S01Ep03 Metar Colony In an undisclosed location, Trajan is operated on from his injuries sustained in mid beam out from the last episode, his face scarred and fitted with prosthetics. Notably, he caters a burning animosity towards the one that had scarred him, James Maxwell, and thirsts for the Eternity Commander's blood. Still, pressed still towards the cause of achieving their goals, Preator Vicious reminds Trajan of his place and orders that they move on with the plan. Nearly at the same time, in another undisclosed location, James Maxwell meets with the Council, discussing that their plan of bringing the Followers of Nero into light so that the Federation and Klingon Empire could proceed to cut them from their governments has completed and that, 'Phase Two,' could proceed. Although, his actions afforded him to achieve the objective has now outed his Starfleet Intelligence ties, the Council still plants Maxwell into the thicket of the joint operation between the Klingon and Starfleet Intelligence agencies, proceeding with the seeded cell campaign to uncover and eliminate Follower Agents within their regarded governments. As the Eternity is placed in care of Utopia Planitia Shipyards, getting repaired and refitted, the crew of the Eternity deal with the aftermath and surprising glaze over of their former actions, being labeled as heroes for uncovering the conspiracy despite the cost it took. While still reeling from the exposure and the abscission from their former charges, a well deserved Shoreleave is taken at the Cavenaugh Estate in Curacao along the Jan Thiei Bay, the invitation stretched to all the senior officers by the CMO Bridget Cavenaugh. The festivities burn into the night as the old crew, and some new faces, enter the party. Soon the toast the new promotions given, those that were lost during the scrimmage at the Cha'Dan and, at the lapse of finally toasting their departed Captain, Maxwell interrupts the party. New orders are given that the Eternity and her crew, would be returning to the Fringe. Ildius 3 The Eternity is moved to Earth Station McKinley, her refit completed swiftly. The crew return, some nursing hangovers while others wander to the extent of the Eternity's stance within the current conflict. The operation of turning the ship into one that would see more combat evident in it's weapons and sensor upgrades along with an established Tactical Command Center (TCC).